Payback
by bertiebert
Summary: Alec gets payback after one of Magnus's parties.


Alec had never really enjoyed parties. Especially Magnus-style parties. Now, there were some plausible facts that backed up the not liking of parties. 1) Magnus would _insist_ to dress Alec. 2) It was always so _loud_ and the lights would mess with his vision. 3) He always got separated from his boyfriend, and would be asked to dance repeatedly.

So, as Alec wiggled his way in between people, attempting to get to Magnus and his friends, he cursed Magnus under his breath for insisting to dress him in such tight pants. He could barely walk, and he knew he was going to have a _major_ wedgie at the end of the night. But as soon as Magnus turned and locked eyes with Alec, his anger and annoyance faded completely, and he smiled.

He finally stumbled out of the mass of Downworlders and fell into Magnus. Magnus laughed, righting his boyfriend, and kissed him.

"Having difficulties?" Magnus teased, stroking Alec's cheek lovingly.

"I'm good now," Alec panted, and Magnus rubbed his back.

The night continued on with pounding music and strobe lights, and occasionally Magnus would coax (which was really dragging Alec by his hair) Alec into the mass of people and dance with him. Finally, the way Magnus was always so happy with the loud music and bright lights got to Alec and he gave over to it, happy to dance with Magnus all night.

Alec was exhausted by the time the last guest left. His knees shook as he supported himself with the wall. Magnus gave him a weary and concerned look, but Alec just smiled at him. That had been the best night he'd ever had at a party.

"Alec, you're about to fall asleep on your feet. Come on, let's go to bed," Magnus said, taking Alec's hand and supporting him as they walked into the bedroom.

Alec peeled off his clothes and sighed when his skin could breath again. He was achy and he knew that he would definitely hurt tomorrow.

_Dancing with Magnus is like 5 hours at the gym_, Alec thought, laying down on the bed.

Muscles he didn't even know he had were screaming at him to stop moving. He groaned when Chairman Meow jumped up on the bed and crawled up on his chest, padding.

"Chairman Meow, stop that. Alec's tired, and he doesn't want you padding on his chest while he's trying to relax," Magnus chided his cat, snatching him off of Alec.

Magnus leaned over Alec, and stroked his hair away from his forehead. He kissed his forehead and then, nudging Alec over, laid down next to him. Alec curled up against Magnus' chest, but turned his head up. He looked into Magnus' cat eyes, seeing himself reflected back in them, and kissed him. Magnus was caught off guard, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Though when Alec tried to deepen the kiss, he pushed him away.

"Alec, darling, you're exhausted. If you go to sleep, I promise that you can kiss me all you want tomorrow while you're too sore to get off the couch," Magnus retorted, and Alec grimaced.

---

"What did I tell you, Alexander? I told you you'd be too sore to get off the couch," Magnus teased.

Alec glared at his boyfriend, shifting tensely on the couch. His muscles ached and he gritted his teeth. Though he'd felt a lot worse pain, this was just torture. He could move, but he didn't want too.

Magnus crouched by the couch, a sympathetic and loving look on his face. Alec looked at him, and grimaced.

"Why aren't you sore?" Alec complained.

"Because, I dance like that on pretty much a daily basis. You should know that," Magnus reported, smirking.

Alec snarled, but relaxed when he felt Magnus' hands on his back, kneading his muscles there. Magnus leaned down, pressing kisses all over Alec's face as he leaned his head back looking up at Magnus.

"Better?" Magnus asked, when Alec was finally relaxed against the arm of the couch.

"Mmm hmm," Alec hummed, opening his sleepy eyes to look up at his lover.

Magnus smiled and stroked Alec's face. "Go to sleep, darling."

Alec shook his head, sitting up, and told Magnus, "I do believe that you made me a promise last night."

Magnus wrinkled his perfect nose; he remembered.

"Now, it won't be that bad," Alec coaxed, and patted the spot he opened up.

Magnus sighed, and slipped into the spot, letting Alec ease himself into his lap. Alec straddled his legs, and leaned over Magnus. He smiled as Magnus leaned away slightly, but cupped his hand behind his neck, holding him steady. His lips came in contact with Magnus', and moved smoothly against his. Magnus soon wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him closer, and kissed him back. Alec pulled away to press kisses down Magnus' neck, and Magnus was left gasping for air as Alec found the sensitive spot where his pulse throbbed in his neck. Alec smiled mischievously, sucking lightly on it.

"Alec..." Magnus gasped, gripping Alec's shirt.

When Alec was satisfied that Magnus would have a mark on his neck in a few moments, he moved back up his neck. He kissed along Magnus' jaw, then up to his temple. He kissed across his forehead, down his nose, and across his cheekbones. Magnus' pupils were constricted to thin slits and his mouth was open as he gasped for a successful, deep breath. No such thing could happen while Alec was kissing him. Alec's lips moved across Magnus' face until he found his lips once more. When he knew that Magnus was soon to pass out from lack of oxygen, Alec pulled away. Magnus' head fell back on the arm rest of the couch, and Alec laid his head on his heaving chest. He listened as his boyfriend's heart slowed to a normal rhythm, and closed his eyes, the sound soothing him. He slipped his hand into Magnus' dressing gown, and under his T-shirt, resting his hand on his waist. He stroked the warm, tanned skin there and could feel the muscles there tense before relaxing.

"How was that?" Alec asked after a moment.

"Better than any party I could ever throw," Magnus laughed.

**

* * *

Well then, Alec! Very dominant in this one. He will make Magnus pay for dressing him in those clothes and making him go to that party. Not that Magnus is complaining. ;D**

**CFD**


End file.
